In the graphic arts it is commonplace to apply an ink through a felt-tip pen or similar instrument to paper which causes a graphic representation to be produced thereupon, followed by eradication of part or all of the graphic representation, followed in turn by reapplication of ink to produce a modified graphic representation. Inks and ink eradicators are known which can be used for such purposes but to date no such inks and eradicators have been produced which provide a system whereby the ink can be promptly eradicated after application and then promptly reapplied to the eradicated surface. In prior practice it has been necessary to allow the paper or other sheet material to become thoroughly dry after application of the ink before the ink eradicator has been applied thereto and it has also been necessary to allow the paper to become thoroughly dry after application of the ink eradicator before the ink could be reapplied.
An object of this invention is to provide a system of ink and ink eradicator which can be used promptly one after the other without prolonged delay for drying and evaporation of solvents and chemicals. Another object is to provide an ink-eradicator system which can be used in the graphic arts to produce graphic representations on paper or similar sheet material and to provide for rapid modification of the graphic representations by use of an eradicator followed by application of the ink to produce a modified graphic representation on the same sheet without any significant time delay. It is a further object of this invention to provide a non-photographic ink which can be applied to art works without producing images on orthochromatic film.